Vera (Camp Camp)
Vera is an international spy from Russia and a major antagonist of the Rooster Teeth animated webseries Camp Camp. She made her debut alongside the rest of the foreign exchange Camp Campbell campers, Hwan, Dang, and Brian in "Foreign Exchange Campers". She is voiced by Sarah Natochenny. Biography In "Foreign Exchange Campers", a slew of new campers came to Camp Campbell. Vera, Hwan, Dang, and Brian. All of which seemed to be innocent enough people at first before it was revealed that they were a group of international terrorists, run by Vera (with the exception of Brian). Vera, Hwan, and Dang planned on getting revenge on Cameron Campbell for the various crimes he's committed against their countries of origin. In Vera's vase, it was Russian. However, David and Gwen told them that Campbell would not be present, as he was in jail. Although it was unfortunate that their target was in prison, they still decided that when in Rome, they might as well do something to get revenge on Cameron, so they searched his camp for his money and other prized belongings so that they could get revenge on him by stealing it. Max let it slip that he knew his way around Camp Campbell like the back of his own hand, so Vera twisted his arm and help him a daggerpoint, demanding that he show her to the place, where Cameron keeps all his money. Max led the trio to Cameron Campbell's attic, where they searched for his belongings. Neil and Nikki came in to save their friend and fought with the terrorists. Eventually, David and Gwen came in and caught them in the act. Just then, Brian revealed that he was a terrorist too, working for a different organization, separate from Vera, Dang, and Hwan and he found Cameron Campbell's safe full of international money, immortality potions, and other fancy items. Brian took off in his helicopter with his stolen items, meaning that Vera, Dang, and Hwan failed their missions. The three of them were so upset that they failed that they took out some cyanide tins and got ready to end it all. Neil stopped them and offered them some ice cream, saying that they should all become friends. Vera and the others happily accepted and they all had ice cream together. Vera, Dang, and Hwan would not appear as campers in future episodes. Their reasons for leaving were never made clear. In "Fashion Victims", Sasha needed a hitman to help her get rid of Ainsley, so she placed an ad in the newspaper for it. Vera saw and responded to the ad and met up with her in a restaurant. The two discussed how they would get rid of Ainsley. Vera was quick to suggest killing her but Sasha said that would be too tame. Vera's next suggestion was to kill her family dog and make a delicious soup out of the slaughtered animal's leash, adding that she knows how to make very spicy soups out of dog leashes. Sasha told Vera that what she wanted was to publicly humiliate Ainsley. Vera went on to detail how she used to be in a situation similar to hers when she was a ballet dancer and a girl named Nadia tried to one-up her. Vera got revenge on her by tricking her into entering a room full of hungry bears, who mauled and killed her. The allure was the false pretense of a free pair of ballet shoes, which is what Nadia desired. Vera wrapped up her point by saying that in her situation, she had to think like Nadia to defeat Nadia. So in Sasha's situation, she had to think like Ainsley to defeat Ainsley. Sasha rejected this because she hated Ainsley and didn't want to think like her. On the night of the fashion show, a background gag featured Dirty Kevin paying Vera, during the start of the show. Vera would later be seen approaching a businessman in the audience and later on, that businessman would be dead, implying that Dirty Kevin paid Vera to snuff out that man. Sasha would later go on to change her mind about what Vera said and decide it was a good idea to think like Ainsley. Sasha told Ainsley that there was a free pass for a photo glam fashion conference and the only way to get there was to go inside of an intermodal container and get shipped off to Russia for it. Ainsley stupidly fell for it and got herself trapped inside. Vera slapped a label on the box, saying that the box was to be sent off to a labor camp in Siberia and sent her off on her trip. Since this, Sasha and Vera won and Ainsley was no more. Appearance Vera is a Caucasian 10-year-old girl from Russia. She is rather tall and gas with bowl-cut white hair, pale blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She wears a green military jacket with red shoulder straps and cuffs over a dark gray dress with a green and red belt, as well as gray boots with red straps, green camouflage socks, and a dark gray ushanka with a red star symbol, all reminiscent of Soviet military uniform. Personality Vera fits the mold of a stereotypical Russian: she speaks with a thick Russian accent and dialect, refers to her allies as "comrades", mispronounces Cameron Campbell's last name as two separate words, and rearranges certain words such as referring to Spooky Island as "Island of Spookies". She is extremely patriotic and disdainful towards Americans, mocking Space Kid for his country's "failing space program". As a trained international spy, Vera is cold, cunning, and unafraid to use lethal force against anyone who slights her homeland. She is also opportunistic, willingly breaking her and her allies' cover to Max so they may use him to achieve their goals. Like her colleagues, she would rather take her own life rather than face punishment for failure, although she is swayed against it with an invitation to sharing ice cream with the other campers. Vera's skills comes into play once again in "Fashion Victims" when she answers an ad Sasha placed in a paper. Although the ad makes it seem like Sasha is out to hire an assassin to take out her fellow Flower Scout Ainsley, Sasha's goal is actually meant to be public humiliation. If one looks closely in the background of the scene with people milling around at the start of the fashion show, Dirty Kevin is seen giving money to Vera to stealthily murder the (unnamed) Corporate Exec who was shown in "City Survival". In the end, Sasha does not achieve her goal to publicly humiliate Ainsley; rather, she tricks Ainsley into going to the shipyard to depart for a Photoglam conference, and she is locked in a large shipping container, upon which Vera can be seen placing a destination label for a Siberian Labor Camp. It is odd that Vera is continuing to live in America as a hired assassin rather than returning to her home country. Trivia *Vera seems to be closer to a Soviet Russian than a member of the currently existing Russian Federation. *Vera is a former Ballerina who killed her dance rival by tricking her into going in to a hungry bear's den by placing a shoe store sign in front of it. **According to a statistic from the playbill in "Fashion Victims", 50% of ballerinas are injured by fighting their evil twin for survival, and 75% of the survivors go on to become a professional killer for hire, which is now her path. This implies that Vera did indeed have a twin and was also an ex-ballerina. Gallery Vera Mission Update.png|Vera reporting to her boss. Foreign Exchange Campers Together.png|Vera works with Hwan and Dang. Vera and Space Kid.png|Vera insulting Space Kid. Max and the Exchange Campers.png|Max joins forces with Vera, Dang, and Hwan. Vera Holds Max Hostage.png|Vera holds Max at daggerpoint. Vera No Survivors.png|Vera threatens to burn Camp Campbell to the ground. Bear Formation.png|Bear formation. Vera Kills Nikki.png|Vera tries to kill Nikki. Let's Kill Ourselves.png|Vera attempts suicide, after failing her mission. Vera Plotting with Sasha.png|Vera meets up with Sasha. Vera Needs a Method.png|Vera thinks of a plan. Dog Leash Soup.png|Vera plans to kill and eat Ainsley's dog. Happy Little Vera.png|Vera is happy. Best Dancer Forever.png|Vera vows to be the best dancer ever. Dirty Kevin Paying Vera.png|Dirty Kevin paying Vera (in the background). Vera and Businessman.png|Vera approaching her victim (in the background). Vera Killed a Man.png|Vera has just killed her victim. Sasha Traps Ainsley.png|Vera ships Ainsley off to Siberia. Navigation Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Spy Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Usurper Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Fighters Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Lawful Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Strategic Category:Homicidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Murderer Category:Brutes Category:Kidnapper Category:Successful Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains